Refreshing of memory such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) continues to require a large percentage of the bandwidth of the memory.
DRAM requires regular refreshing of the contents of the memory to prevent data loss, with the frequency of the needed refresh cycles varying with factors such as the temperature of the memory.